Typically, controlled objects such as the machines and equipment used at many production sites are controlled by control devices such as programmable controllers (also referred to below as a programmable logic controller, PLC). The information used to manage a control system containing these kinds of control devices are largely collected and analyzed on higher-level computers.
More specifically, there is a need to be able to perform fault analysis and state analysis during the manufacturing process. To address this need, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-253469 (Patent Document 1) discloses a product inspection information recording system that allows swift and easy ways to understand issues with the products even with a plurality of inspection parameters related to the product. The product inspection information recording system is configured such that the inspection results data includes weight data as well as foreign-particle presence data for the product.